gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Qu Yong
Note: Please do not copy my code formatting :3. I bite. Qu Yong (瞿永) is the First 0RES, a former experimental subject, and a warrior. 'Appearance' Qu Yong has tan, rather wide eyes, and red (possibly red-violet?) hair that goes to varying lengths: From the middle of his neck to his shoulder blades. Most of his hair is swept to the right and doesn’t seem to be affected by normal wind. Normal, that is. His eyebrows have a prominent arch and usually support his expression, a calm, smiling one. He has moderately tanned skin with a slight yellow tinge, though his original complexion was rather pale. What bangs he has are usually brushed to either side of his face. He has a fit build. He usually wears different types of Chinese clothing, though he leans towards dark colors. He has a tan scarf, almost similar to the shade of his eyes, which he commonly wraps around his neck and shoulders loosely. It is a special possession of his, by some chance. He appears 18-20. 'Personality' Backstory Story ?? Abilities Powers Utilities Battle Statistics Relationships Wei Sheng Wu Han He's the master of the boy. Love <3. He's diligent to make sure he teaches all he can to the boy--all that is right, of course. He also kind of spoils the kid, since he is Wu Han's father, and it doesn't matter that he's the adoptive one, and not the biological one. [[]] Respect and love; totally WIP Ernesto They seem to be close friends, and they seem to talk and visit each other, though Ernesto visits him more than he does the other. WIP [[]] Unknown and WIP, yeah. [[]] Even more unknown and very much WIP, yeah. Benigno The other's wild nature and criminal attraction kind of freaks him out, and he won't admit the other's pretty funny. He cares for the other nonetheless, though he notes the Fourth is no role model for kids. His impression seems to be that Benigno is a wild person who can't sit still and read a book, or something. Still WIP. Aristophanes He does dislike the other's reckless nature; WIP Mayin He's probably the best friend Mayin could ever have. They're actually pretty relatable, since Qu Yong's like the more sociable Mayin. He calls his friend "Yin", Chinese for "shadow". WIP [[]] He hasn't ever met the other, but he has that long-distance respect attitude. WIP Aeolus/Aeorius Still dislikes that reckless nature; WIP Callisthenes WIP Syd WIP Firas Welp. WIP Baldr/Baldur WIP The Zeroth Probably the closest to hate he'll ever get to towards someone. WIP Information *He likes drinking tea. *He acts with Chinese customs. *It's implied he doesn't like sugar that much, other than his student's liking for it. For instance, he doesn't put it into tea, and seems to disapprove of instances when too much of it is added. Gallery Qu_Yong_-_Infobox.png|This is like his first design. Drawn by Galaxian. Please feel free to add if you want! Category:Male Category:OC Category:Work in progress